In recent years, unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) have been widely used in various fields such as aerial photography, surveillance, scientific research, geological survey, and remote sensing. Typically, the UAVs carry onboard a variety of electrical components used to control various aspects of the operation of the UAVs. At the same time, the UAVs sometimes also need to carry one or more sensors for navigational, surveillance or remote sensing purposes. However, the operation of some of such sensors can be affected by interference from the electrical components, thereby reducing the reliability of such UAVs.
Furthermore, assembly of the UAV and configuration/calibration of the sensors are typically required for the UAVs to function properly. When such assembly, configuration or calibration is performed by untrained users, user mis-configuration or assembly errors can lead to malfunction or damage to the UAVs. Therefore, there is a need for a UAV with improved reliability by addressing the above-mentioned problems.